my_ownfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock is a mutant who goes under the alias Psylocke. Aliases *Lady Britain *Betts *Elisabeth Braddock *Captain Britain *Lady Mandarin *Kwannon *Death Relatives *John Braddock (ancestor, possibly grandfather) *Sir James Braddock (father, deceased) *Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased) *Brian Braddock (twin brother) *James Braddock (brother) Status *'Alignment:' Good *'Identity: '''Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' British *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer, ninja, heiress, multi-millionaire, formerly a S.T.R.I.K.E. operative, assassin, fashion model, charter pilot *'Education:' College Graduate Characteristics *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight: 155 lbs. *'''Eyes: Violet (current body), Blue (original body) *'Hair: '''Black, (dyed purple) (current body), Blonde (original body) *'Unusual Features:' Formerly had a red tattoo over her left eye after gaining Crimson Dawn powers. Originally, she had the body of an English woman, but after Revanche's body switch, she now has the body of an Asian woman. Origin *'Origin: Mutant *'Universe: '''Earth-616 *'Place of Birth: Braddock Manor, England Powers Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295 Telekinesis: The ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. Shown to be capable of levitating more than 100 tons without a struggle, and can even force herself to a higher extent. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can "shatter mountains". Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving easier than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. For example, turning invisible by vibrating her own molecules, keeping an atomic bomb contained, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain and exploding said bubble. *''Telekinetic Katana: Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intesntiy, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. *Tactile Telekinesis:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills into superhuman levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathicallly communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psionic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create "psychic blades", razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. These "blades" are capable of killing. *''Mind Control: ''She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Scanning:'' She can scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scanes the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental Paralysis: ''She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts: ''She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. Shadow Teleportation (formerly): While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in seconds. Invisibility to All Electronic Detection Devices (formerly): Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations (such as the Crystal Palace's systems). Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Psionic Immunity (formerly): Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, mental attacks, and telepathy. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has matered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster (10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area, Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape and evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong oppoents like a holographic versio of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue's attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue has greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. Strength Level Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercize. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Captain Britain Costume:' Betsy's Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, the ability to fly and a personal force field. For a time, Psylocke also wore a suit of lightweight armor procured for her by Wolverine that protected her from many forms of physical damage. *'Bionic Eyes:' Mojo gave Psylocke bionic eyes that acted as remote cameras; she lost these after being body swapped. The eyes protected her from any blinding light. Transportation X-Men Blackbird, Gateway, Magik, formerly Gateway Weapons Psylocke can focus her powers to create a psionic katana. Psylock also carries and employs a pair of katana as well. Notes *Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. *When Psylocke was in Kwannon's body, she was attracted to Cyclops and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. *Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when the realized that they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. *Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. *Psylocke and Beast once flirted with each others. It was revealed later that Beast has a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. *Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic bond". Trivia *In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. *Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:X-Force (Strike Team) members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Extinction Team members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:X-Club members Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive members Category:X-Treme X-Men members Category:Sisterhood of Mutants members Category:Excalibur members Category:Captain Britain Corps members Category:Hand members Category:Resources of Control Executive members Category:Special Tatical Reserve for International Key Emergencies members Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Pilots Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5'11" Category:Violet Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Tattoos Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Exiles members Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Captain Britain Supporting Cast